


Needed

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

He isn’t sure why he wakes up, until he finds Katie in the moonlight. She is half-dressed and looks… frustrated. He can’t help but stretch and watch her. She finally moves to the bed, naked but for a bra. He smiles, leans to kiss her, letting her tangle a hand into his hair. He doesn’t mind being needed, even for stress-relief. He is happy only when she is and if she needs him, in any way, he will give her all he can. She lets him remove the bra only after she is sure he is fully hot for her. He smiles, pins her in place, kissing her with sweetness even as he moves to press into her, slipping easily inside her and setting a pace. She moves with him, each thrust met by an arch, pushing him deeper, harder, faster until, eventually, she cries out, a soft and strangled moan, her release hard and fast enough that his own is released with it. They settle to sleep, Katie still naked, curled into his chest, her body still pressed over him. He knows when they wake it will be a repeat performance, but he doesn’t mind. Not one bit.


End file.
